sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
История Индии
История Индии Периоды Истории Индии История Индии может быть условно разделена на несколько периодов: * Древняя Индия ** Период Индской (Хараппской) цивилизации (III тыс. — XVII в. до н. э.) ** Ведийский период (XIII—VI вв. до н. э.) *** Ранневедийский период (XIII—X вв. до н. э.) *** Поздневедийский период (IX—VI вв. до н. э.) ** Буддийский период (V—III вв. до н. э.) ** Классическая эпоха (II в. до н. э. — VI век) * Индия Средних веков ** Период господства мусульман ** Период господства англичан (1765—1947) * Современная история История Индии Средних веков Господство мусульман Основная статья: Исламский период в истории Индии История европейских колоний в Индии Португалия После двух путешествий Васко да Гама (1498—1502), Альбукерка (1503) и первого португальского вице-короля Индии Альмеиды (1505) португальцы под предводительством Альбукерка (1510) захватили Гоа, впоследствии столицу португальских колоний в Индии, а в 1538 основали факторию на Гугли, около нынешней Калькутты. С начала XVI века до XVII века им принадлежала монополия торговли с Индией, но уже в 1580, когда Португалия соединилась с Испанией (при Филиппе II), интересы первой отодвинулись на задний план. В 1640 Португалия стала опять независимой, но к этому времени голландцы и англичане получили в Индии подавляющий перевес, так что колонии португальцев очень быстро пришли в полный упадок, и впоследствии из них остались только Гоа, Даман и Диу (на зап. берегу), всего около 1100 кв. км с 500000 населением (на 1900 год). Литература * Sir George Birdwood, «Report on the Miscellaneous Old Records in the India Office» (1879); * M. Stephens, «Albuquerque and the Portuguese Settlements in India», в «Rulers of I n dia» (Оксфорд, 1892); * Raynal, «Histoire des établissements et du commerce des Europè ens dans les deux Indes» (1871) (не всегда точная); * da Fonseca, «History and Archaeolog. Sketch of the City of Goa» (Бомбей, 1878). Голландия Голландцы были первыми европейцами, разрушившими португальскую монополию в Индии. В 1602 из нескольких мелких компаний окончательно образовалась Голландская Ост-Индская компания. Главная фактория ее была в Амбоине. В 1652 основана первая фактория в Палаколлу на Мадрасском берегу, а в 1658 голландцы взяли Джаффнапатам, последнюю твердыню португальцев на Цейлоне. Между 1661 и 1664 они отняли у португальцев все их колонии на Малабарском берегу. Но первенство голландцев в Индии продолжалось недолго: в 1758 они были разбиты английским губернатором Клейвом при Чинсурахе и вынуждены подписать постыдные условия. В течение войн с Францией с 1793 по 1815 Англия отобрала у Голландии почти все ее восточные колонии, так что в Индии не осталось ни одного клочка земли, принадлежащего Голландии. Франция Первая Французская Ост-Индская компания была основана в 1604. За ней последовали: 2-я (1611), 3-я (1615), 4-я (1642, Ришелье), 5-я (Кольбера, 1664). В 1674 был основан Пондишери на Коромандельском берегу, а в 1676 Чандернагор. Шестая компания образована путем слияния нескольких (Ост-Индской, Вест-Индской, Китайской, Сенегальской) торговых компаний (1719). Ей были дарованы королем исключительные права, отобранные в 1769. В 1790 она была уничтожена Национальным собранием. Литература * G. В. Malleson, «History of the French in India from the founding of Pondicherry in 1674 to the capture of that place in 1761» (нов. изд. Лонд., 1894); * его же, «Final French struggles in India and on the Indian Seas» (Лонд., 1878); Hunter, «The Imperial Gazetteer of India» (2 изд., т. IV,ст. «French Possessions»). Другие страны Дания Приобретения других европейских государств в Индии были незначительны. Значительнее других были датские колонии. Первая Датская Ост-Индская компания была основана в 1612, вторая в 1670. В 1616 основаны были датские колонии в Транквебаре и Серампоре, купленные впоследствии (1845) англичанами. Другие датские колонии были Порто Ново, Эддова и Гольчери на Малабарском берегу. Австрия В 1723 была основана Австрийская Ост-Индская компания, которая, однако, еле существовала и обанкротилась в 1784. Швеция, Пруссия Так же недолговечны были Шведская Ост-Индская компания (1731) и две прусских «Ост-Индских компании» (1750 и 1753). Из всех европейцев одни англичане сумели утвердиться в Индии. Англия См. подробно История Британской Индии Первая английская (Лондонская) Ост-Индская компания была создана в 1600 г. Англичане постепенно наращивали свое влияние в Индии, к концу XVIII века они смогли взять под контроль значительную часть Индии и вытеснить конкурентов. Роберт Клейв в 1756-1757 одержал крупные военные победы и прочно закрепился в Бенгале, постепенно расширяя сферу своего управления или влияния на всю Индию, умело играя на противоречиях между навабами и осуществляя военные операции. После Клейва в Индии был учреждён пост генерал-губернатора от Ост-Индской Компании. В 1857 году сипаи восстали, и английские власти путём больших усилий и серьёзного кровопролития смогли навести порядок. После этого вместо Ост-Индской компании Индией стала управлять непосредственно королева, от которой назначался вице-король. В 1947 Индия получила полную независимость от Британии. Индийцы и индийское движение Индусы арийского типа отличаются смуглым, даже кофейным цветом кожи, который в высших кастах обыкновенно светлее, чем в низших, красивым овалом лица, узким, часто слегка согнутым носом; рост средний (редко превышает 1,85 м), волосы черные и гладкие, борода и волосы в общем менее густые, чем у европейцев; глаза большие, миндалевидные; рот и губы крупные, подбородок слабо развит. Формы тела, особенно у женщин, часто весьма красивы; кости вследствие недостатка движения и обычного сидения на корточках обыкновенно слабы. По форме черепа индусы мезоцефалы, уклоняясь в сторону долихоцефалов; величина черепа небольшая или средняя, лоб мало выдается. Из европейцев индусы высших каст всего ближе подходят к итальянцам и грекам. Резко выделить физический тип индусов-арийцев трудно, так как он незаметно колеблется под влиянием неуловимых помесей, уклоняясь даже в сторону то семитического, то малайско-монгольского типа. В наиболее чистом виде тип первобытных арийских племен, от которых произошли индусы, сохранился, по мнению некоторых, у дардов, живущих по верхнему течению Инда и Гильгиту: это сильная, пропорционально сложенная раса, с черными волосами и карими глазами, свободолюбивая и простосердечная. Душевный склад индусов, отличающихся сильно развитой фантазией, отчасти под влиянием общественных учреждений, восходящих к глубокой древности, отчасти под воздействием чуждых завоевателей, в течение тысячелетия господствующих в Ост-Индии, получил своеобразный отпечаток. Особенно вредно отразилось господство мусульманских завоевателей, хотя собственно индусский культурный элемент всегда держался вдали от центрально-азиатско-мусульманского. Индусы мало воинственны, униженно-вежливы, но столь же фальшивы и ненадежны, весьма чувственны, лживы, жестокосердны, мстительны и кровожадны, но умеют скрывать свои страсти. К числу их добродетелей принадлежат: умеренность (но не в физической любви), чистоплотность, терпение, любовь к мирным занятиям, особенно к хлебопашеству, любознательность и высокое уважение, которое они питают к науке. В текущем столетии стремление к социальным реформам (уничтожение каст и полигамии), с каждым годом усиливающееся, находится в теснейшей связи с религиозными движениями и прежде всего с тем движением, которое выразилось в возникновении секты брахмосомадж, или брахма-сомай. Секта эта распадается на три толка: # более консервативный ади-брахмосомадж; # первоначально более прогрессивный «Brahmosomai of India», под главенством Кешаб-Хандер-Сена (умер в 1884), по инициативе которого из этого толка выделилось в 1883 более мистическое «Новое откровение» («New Dispensation» — конгломерат индуизма, ислама и христианства); # возникшее в 1878 «Sadharan Brahmosomadsch», которое отличается большим демократизмом в сфере церковного управления и руководительства. С 1850 последователи брахмосомаджа ведут повсеместно в Индии оживленную пропаганду, и в настоящее время число их общин превышает 170. В теснейшей связи с этими религиозными брожениями находится движение в пользу социальных реформ, которые главным образом вращаются вокруг женского вопроса и сводятся: к введению гражданского брака; к установлению более зрелого возраста для вступления в брак, в особенности для девушек; к организации и расширению женского образования и в частности собственных школ для девушек; к допущению вдов индусов к вступлению в брак. Поводом к изданию закона о факультативном гражданском браке («Native Marriage Act», 1872 г.) послужили споры о действительности браков, которые последователи брахмосомаджа, начиная с 1861, заключали по своему собственному новому ритуалу, отступавшему от традиционно индусского. В результате ревностной агитации Кешаб-Хандер-Сена и его приверженцев появился закон, которым объявлены действительными все браки, заключенные перед чиновником, ведущим списки гражданского состояния (Registrar), независимо от религиозных церемоний, следующих за гражданским актом; такой гражданский брак допущен между лицами, принадлежащими к различным исповеданиям или кастам; минимальный возраст жениха определен в 18, а невесты в 14 лет; требуется письменное согласие на брак родителей или опекунов в случае, когда кто-либо из новобрачных не достиг 21 года; запрещено двоеженство, а равно браки в известных степенях кровного родства; допущены ко вступлению в брак вдовы индусов. Благодеяния этого закона остались, однако, уделом сравнительно незначительного меньшинства, так как поныне еще господствует в Индии обычай, по которому девушка формально должна вступить в брак в возрасте от 8 до 10 лет, хотя фактическое осуществление брака обыкновенно отлагается до 12-14-летнего возраста. Такие ранние браки весьма вредно отражаются на физическом и духовном складе индусской расы. К тому же замужняя женщина, не вышедшая еще из детского возраста, в случае смерти ее мужа, хотя бы лишь номинального, считается вдовой и не может уже вступить в другой брак. Положение же вдовы индуса самое плачевное: в доме родителей своего покойного мужа она обречена на самые тяжелые работы, не имеет права носить украшения и хорошие одежды, получает самую скверную пищу и в течение многих дней в году должна подвергать себя посту, причем в продолжение 24 часов не получает ни единой капли воды. Для улучшения этого безотрадного положения вдов, среди которых часто встречаются совершенные еще дети, необходимо, чтобы брак вдовы, который допускается индусами только в низших кастах, не считался позором и чтобы домашние не закрывали ей доступа к самостоятельному добыванию средств к жизни (напр. в качестве учительницы). Задачу такого изменения воззрений на брак преследуют различные общества (напр. Reform Association, основанная в Калькутте Кешаб-Хандер-Сеном в 1870 г., Social Reform Association в Сикандарабаде с 1889 г. и др.), ежегодные съезды, собирающиеся для обсуждения социальных вопросов, и разные специальные общества, содействующие заключению таких вдовьих браков (напр., Widow Marriage Aiding Societ y в Лагоре). Наряду со стремлением к социальным реформам возникло в Ост-Индии в начале 1870-х гг. политическое движение, в котором принимают участие индусы, магометане, сейки, парсы и проч. Целью этого движения является вообще полная равноправность туземцев с англичанами, в частности допущение их к высшим и влиятельнейшим должностям в сфере управления и суда, и, наконец, образование национального индийского парламента. Это политическое движение всего ярче выразилось в создании национального конгресса (National Congress), который с 1885 ежегодно собирается на 3-4 дня в одном из крупных центров Ост-Индии. В конгрессе этом участвуют около 1000 представителей всех областей страны, а иногда и отдельные политические деятели из англичан. Те же задачи отчасти преследует и лондонская National Indian Association, основанная индусами, живущими в Англии. Хотя индусы высших каст и более благоденствующие магометане большей частью держатся вдали от этого движения, британское правительство прислушивается к голосу конгресса, извлекая из происходящих на нем дебатов драгоценный материал для суждения о состоянии страны и господствующем в ней настроении. Сами индусы видят в своем конгрессе подготовительную стадию к образованию национального индийского парламента. В новейшее время замечается в Ост-Индии и другое более радикальное политическое движение, представители которого стремятся к совершенному изгнанию из страны европейцев и для достижения своих целей не останавливаются перед возбуждением религиозного фанатизма массы. Полагают, что партия эта действует через посредство чисто религиозных обществ, но точных сведений об организации ее нет. Литература * ежегодник « Brahma Year-Book», который изд. Sophia Dobson (Л., с 1876) * Monier Williams, «Indian Theistic Reformers» («Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain etc.», новая серия, т. 13, 1881); * его же, «Religious thought and life in India» (ч. 1, Л., 1883, 2-ое изд. 1885) * W. J. Wilkins, «Modern Hinduism» (Л., 1887). История кратко Начиная с 500 до н.э. на территории Индии появлялось множество независимых королевств. Особое влияние на развитие культуры Индии оказала северная династия Маурья под управлением буддийского короля Ашоки. С 180 до н.э. Индия пережила череду нападений со стороны Центральной Азии, результатом которых стало образование на территории Индийского субконтинента Индо-греческого, Индо-скифского и Индо-парфянского царств, а также Кушанской империи. Начиная с III века в истории Индии начался период правления династии Гупта, который принято считать «золотым веком» древней Индии. На юге в разное время доминировало несколько династий, включая такие, как Чалукья, Чера, Чола, Кадамба, Паллава и Пандья. Под патронажем этих правителей в Индии расцвели наука, искусство, литература, математика, астрономия, инженерия, религия и философия. После Исламского вторжения в начале второго тысячелетия, большая часть северной и центральной Индии перешла под контроль Делийского султаната (1206—1555). Позже большая часть субконтинента вошла в состав империи Моголов. Тем не менее несколько туземных королевств продолжали своё существование на юге полуострова, вне зоны досягаемости моголов. В середине второго тысячелетия несколько европейских стран, включая Португалию, Голландию, Францию и Британию, будучи заинтересованными в торговле с Индией, захватили власть в раздробленных королевствах полуострова и начали битву за установление колоний на территории Индии. Англичане оказались сильнее остальных колонизаторов. В 1757 г. войска Британской Ост-Индской компании во главе с Робертом Клейвом захватили богатое навабство Бенгалия и разграбили бенгальскую казну (изъято ценностей на сумму в 5 млн. 260 тыс. фунтов стерлингов). Англичане монополизировали внешнюю торговлю Бенгалии, а также важнейшие отрасли внутрибенгальской торговли. Сотни тысяч бенгальских ремесленников были принудительно прикреплены к факториям компании, куда обязаны были сдавать свою продукцию по минимальным ценам. Резко выросли налоги. Результатом был страшный голод 1769—1773 г., во время которого погибло от 7 до 10 миллионов бенгальцев (Антонова К. А., Бонгард-Левин Г. М., Котовский Г. Г. 1979. История Индии. М.). В 1780—1790-х годах голод в Бенгалии повторился: погибло несколько миллионов человек (Губер А., Хейфец А. 1961. Новая история стран зарубежного Востока. М.). По подсчетам известного американского историка Б. Адамса, в первые 15 лет после присоединения Индии англичане вывезли из Бенгалии ценностей на сумму в 1 млрд. фунтов стерлингов (Adams B. 1898. The Laws of Civilizations and Decay. An Essays on History. N.Y., p.305). К 1840 англичане правили большей частью Индии. Безудержная эксплуатации индийских колоний была важнейшим источником накопления английских капиталов и промышленной революции в Англии (Хобсбаум Э. 1999. Век Революции. Европа 1789—1848. Ростов-на-Дону.) В 1857 году было предпринято восстание против Британской Ост-Индской компании, которое известно в Индии как Первая война за независимость. Однако мятеж был подавлен, и Британская империя установила прямой административный контроль почти над всей территорией своей колонии. В начале XX века в Индии началась затяжная борьба за независимость. Одним из лидеров движения за независимость был Махатма Ганди, официально считающийся отцом современной Индии. Современная Индия * 1947 15 августа Индия получила полную независимость от британского владычества. Первым премьер-министром страны стал Джавахарлал Неру * 1950 26 января Индия стала республикой и приняла новую конституцию. * 1953 Административная реформа преобразовала штаты по национально-языковому принципу. * Спор с Китаем в 1962 году вылился в непродолжительную войну. * В 1974 году Индия провела подземные испытания ядерного оружия, став, таким образом, новым членом «ядерного клуба». * Будучи многонациональным и многорелигиозным государством, Индия переживает распри и противостояния на религиозной почве в разных частях страны. Тем не менее, Индия всегда представляла себя как светское государство с либеральной демократией, за исключением короткого периода с 1975 по 1977 гг., когда премьер-министр Индира Ганди объявила чрезвычайное положение с ограничением гражданских прав. * Во второй половине XX века у Индии регулярно возникали проблемы с соседними государствами из-за споров вокруг границ. С Пакистаном Индия воевала трижды: в 1947, 1965 и 1971 гг. Последний конфликт между Индией и Пакистаном разгорелся в 1999 году в штате Кашмир. * В 1984 после решения Индиры Ганди послать индийские войска на подавление сикхских радикалов, занявших Золотой храм в Амритсаре, Индира Ганди была убита двумя своими телохранителями-сикхами. Радикалы требовали отделения сикхского штата от Индии и объявления его независимым государством Халистан. * Реформы, начавшиеся в Индии в 1991 году, превратили экономику страны в одну из самых быстро развивающихся в мире. * В 1998 году Индия продолжила испытания серией пяти новых взрывов. * Ссылки *История Индии на Индостан.Ру ar:تاريخ الهند de:Geschichte Indiens en:History of India es:Historia de la India fi:Intian historia fr:Histoire de l'Inde he:היסטוריה של הודו hi:भारतीय इतिहास kn:ಭಾರತದ ಇತಿಹಾಸ la:Historia Indica lt:Indijos istorija nl:Geschiedenis van India pl:Historia Indii pt:História da Índia simple:History of India sv:Indiens historia te:భారతదేశ చరిత్ర uk:Історія Індії zh:印度历史